1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a vacuum ejector and a vacuum pump in conjunction with a vacuum ejector. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a vacuum ejector used in connection with manufacturing a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and a vacuum pump working in conjunction with the vacuum ejector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various chemicals may be used for manufacturing a semiconductor device or an LCD device. The used chemicals may be cleaned using a cleaning solution. The used chemicals may then be exhausted during the cleaning process or an additional exhausting process. An exhausting system used in the exhausting process may include a vacuum apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional vacuum apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional vacuum apparatus may include a vacuum pump 175 and a scrubber 300.
The vacuum pump 175 may be connected to a semiconductor fabrication line or an LCD fabrication line. The vacuum pump 175 may draw fluids generated in processes and then transport the fluids to the scrubber 300. The scrubber 300 may collect the fluids drawn by the vacuum pump 175. The scrubber 300 may chemically or physically treat the fluids to filter noxious components from the fluids.
The fluids drawn into the vacuum pump 175 may include particles used in the semiconductor fabrication processes or the LCD fabrication processes. The majority of the particles may be transported with the fluid to the scrubber 300. However, some particles may not be transmitted to the scrubber 300, and may accumulate in the vacuum pump 175 and/or a downstream pipe 205 between the vacuum pump 175 and the scrubber 300. The accumulation of the particles may reduce the capacity or efficiency of the vacuum pump 175.
The particles present from the semiconductor fabrication processes or the LCD fabrication processes may start at a relatively high temperature. The particles moved from the vacuum pump 175 to the scrubber 300, however, may be subject to cooling, so that the cooled particles may stick to and accumulate in the pipe or other downstream surfaces.
In order to remove the accumulated particles or prevent their adhesion, a heater may be adhered to the pipe 205 between the vacuum pump 175 and the scrubber 300. However, because the heater may be expensive, the cost for the vacuum system may be increased. Further, the heater may not completely remove or prevent the accumulation of the particles in the vacuum pump 175 or an outlet of the vacuum pump 175.